I wanna marry you, Kushina
by Jess Namikaze
Summary: Minato quiere casarse con Kushina, pero no sabe como preguntarselo... lo se mal summary, pero entren y lean, es mi primer one-shot...


Ola a todos, pues la verdad este es mi primer one-shot espero que lo disfruten… la verdad para escribir esta historia utilice de inspiración la canción "Marry you" de Bruno Mars…

Perdon tuve que volver a subirla porque tuve unos pequeños errores a la hora de escribirla, y no me di cuenta hasta que habia publicado la historia... jeje soy un poco despistada... :p

Bueno esto es para apoyar el movimiento MinaKushi: ¡Irresistible Naranja! Porque la verdad AMO EL MINAKUSHI! Así que espero desaparezca el minaita, minafuga.

Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de la genial imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ "

Era un día como cualquier otro en Konoha, las personas estaban en las calles, los niños corrían divertidos por todas partes, todo era paz y tranquilidad… A lo lejos se veía una chica pelirroja, la cual iba en compañía de otra chica de cabello azabache.

-Kushina, estas demasiado feliz hoy, acaso te paso algo muy bueno ayer o vas a ir a comer a Ichiraku. – dijo la pelinegra al ver que su amiga iba saltando y tarareando canciones, las cuales ella no identificaba.

-Si, Miko-chan estoy feliz como una lombriz, y no es solo porque iremos a comer ramen, sino también porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno me va a pasar hoy, 'ttebane.

-Si tu lo dices, pues espero que hoy te vaya muy bien… Kushina, no puedo ir contigo a Ichiraku.

-Porque 'ttebane?. No me digas que vas a salir otra vez con Fugaku-baka.

-La verdad, me descubriste, hay Kushina no te pongas así, porque no vas con Minato, a el de seguro le encantara la idea de ir contigo.

-Pero no se donde esta Mina-chan… hay bueno vete con el baka de Fugaku, yo me iré a comer sola, 'ttebane.

-Lo siento. Nos vemos luego Kushina. –se despidió la pelinegra agitando la mano mientras se alejaba.

Kushina también se despidió de ella tan solo agitando la mano y se dirigió a Ichiraku.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un chico rubio caminaba un poco distraído por las calles de su amada Konoha, hasta que frente a el apareció uno de sus mejores amigos Hiashi, el cual se preocupa al ver que su amigo no responde a su saludo.

-Minato, que te pasa, llevo un rato tratando de saludarte y no te dabas cuenta. –le dice el ojiperla.

-¿Eh? … A hola Hiashi no te vi, perdón por no saludarte, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en algo que aun me da vueltas en la cabeza… - le contesta el ojiazul a su amigo, aun pensativo.

-Pues, que te tiene tan pensativo, acaso es por ese demonio rojo que tienes por novia.

-Oye no le digas así a Kushina, y si es algo relacionado con ella…

-Debe ser algo o muy bueno o muy malo como para que te ponga así, a ver dime que te pasa.

-Tu sabes que Kushina y yo llevamos un año y medio de novios, pues estaba pensando en, tu sabes, formalizar mas nuestra relación.

-O sea quieres casarte con ella, si no me equivoco.

-Exacto, pero no se como decírselo, y que tal que ella no quiera… me da miedo de solo pensarlo…

-Pues nada pierdes si no lo intentas, yo pienso que deberías decírselo a ver que pasa.

-Si… lo hare, eso creo.

Minato se aleja de su amigo, aun pensativo, hasta que, mientras va caminando se acuerda de una canción que escucho el día anterior mientras escapaba de sus fans locas, así que decidió que esa misma noche le pediría a Kushina que fuera su esposa…

Fugaku, Hiashi, Hizashi, Mikoto y Hana ayudaron a Minato a preparar todo para esa noche, obviamente las chicas se encargaron de distraer a Kushina mientras los chicos se encargaban de preparar todo en Ichiraku (debía ser todo perfecto para Kushina y el ramen no podía faltar).

Cuando al fin la noche hizo su aparición, Mikoto y Hana arreglaron a Kushina con la excusa de que le tenían una sorpresa y no podía estar mal arreglada en ese momento, a pesar de que la pelirroja lucho contra sus amigas para evitar toda esa "tortura", no logro hacer nada contra ellas… Mientras tanto los Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi trataban de calmar a cierto rubio que aun pensaba que todo saldría mal y no como el lo planeo…

Al llegar a Ichiraku toda la gente miraba a Kushina con cara de felicidad, otras chicas la miraban con ganas de matarla, pero ella no prestaba atención a nada ya que no entendía porque todos actuaban tan misteriosos a su alrededor. Cuando entro vio que en el lugar parecía que se iba a celebrar un evento importante. Kushina se sorprendió mucho cuando Teuchi la dirigió a la mesa que había en el centro del establecimiento.

-Chicas, que esta pasando aquí, 'ttebane. –dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a sus amigas las cuales la miraban con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Tranquila Kushina, ya vas a ver la sorpresa que te tenemos o mas bien que cierta persona te tiene. –le dijo Mikoto a su amiga, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Muy bien, espero no sea otra de sus locas ideas, 'ttebane, porque si no ya van a ver cual será mi venganza.

Ambas chicas se retiraron hacia la cocina, en ese momento apareció Minato, Kushina no sabia que pasaba pero pensaba que si su Minato estaba con ella entonces no corría peligro alguno.

-Hola Kushina. – la saludo el rubio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios a su novia.

-Mina-chan que esta pasando, no entiendo nada, 'ttebane. –respondió la pelirroja al tiempo que veía como su novio daba una señal y Teuchi traía la comida.

-Bueno, mejor porque no comes primero y luego te explico que pasa.

Ni corta ni perezosa Kushina empezó a devorar su comida, cuando hubo terminado, empezó a sonar una canción que la pelirroja no conocía para nada.

**It´s a beautiful night**  
><strong>We´re looking for something dumb to do<strong>  
><strong>Hey baby,<strong>  
><strong>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

Minato comenzó a sonreía al ver que Kushina estaba prestando mucha atención a la letra de aquella canción.

**Is it the look in your eyes,****  
><strong>**Or is it this dancing juice?****  
><strong>**Who cares baby?****  
><strong>**I think I wanna marry you**

Kushina no sabía que pasaba pero lo único que le importaba era que estaba con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, por eso se dedico a escuchar la canción.

**Don´t say no no no no no****  
><strong>**Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah****  
><strong>**And we´ll go go go go go****  
><strong>**If you´re ready like I'm ready****  
><strong>

En ese momento Minato se puso de pie y se arrodillo frente a Kushina, la cual lo miraba sorprendida.

-Kushina Uzumaki, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –le dijo el Namikaze aun esperando que la respuesta de la pelirroja fuera afirmativa.

**Just say I do****  
><strong>**Tell me right now baby****  
><strong>**Tell me right now baby, baby****  
><strong>**Just say I do****  
><strong>**Tell me right now baby****  
><strong>**Tell me right now baby, baby**

-Claro que si, 'ttebane. – le respondió la Uzumaki lanzándose encima de su, ahora, prometido.

La canción termino y así fue como todas las personas presenciaron el compromiso de esta pareja, que según todos sabían, vivirían un amor de leyenda, el cual se conocería de generación en generación.

_ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ " _ "

Bueno aquí esta, pues espero les guste, y por favor dejen reviews, para saber si les gusto mi historia. Bella Scullw espero no te moleste que use a Hana en este one-shot.

Bueno sin más me despido.

Sayonara… :D


End file.
